A Walk in Skywalker's Shoes: A Day at Disney
by Thy Raven's Mirror
Summary: I visit MGM for the Star Wars weekend, and, well, it was interesting...


**_WALKING in SKYWALKER'S SHOES:_**

**_A DAY at DISNEY_**

            So this past Saturday I went to MGM for "Star Wars Weekend."  The main points of this were…

* Meet C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, and Aurra something or another.  A bounty hunter I have never seen before, and, apparently, has only been in about 3 seconds of Star Wars film.

* Lightsaber dueling.

* "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" Star Wars edition.

* Star Wars face painting.

* There's more, but, eh.

First off, it was 98 degrees there.  So I was sweating like a monkey's ass…

Okay, so the first thing I get to is **Lightsaber dueling**.  I was like, "Yeah!  Get to beat someone with a lightsaber!"  However, when I got there, some guy in full Jedi robes walked out on stage (must have been really hot in there, too…) and was talking like, "I am a real Jedi Knight and I want eight of you to be my Padawan for today."  Right away, I got a bad vibe.

But it got worse.

So, I watch to see what he does.  He picked out kids between the ages of five and nine.  I now feel really stupid for raising my hand.

I also figured out fairly quickly that this "Lightsaber Dueling" thing isn't really dueling.  Basically, the kids learned how to extend their plastic lightsabers, swing them a couple of times, and duck.

As I was about to leave, Stormtroopers ran out on stage and surrounded the kids.  I was like, "What the hell?" especially because if the guy is training Padawan, the Empire wouldn't exist.  Putting that aside, I continued to watch.  Then something very odd happened.

Darth Vader walked out on stage.

…

Yeah, it was really strange.

So the Jedi dude says, "You cannot make these children convert to the Dark Side!  And to prove it, they will fight you!"

The hell?

So, the kids walk over to Vader, try the slashing exercise they practiced, Vader deflected them, and the kid stepped back.  All of the kids did this, except for one that was too scared.  The Jedi dude then says, "See?  They won't change!  So go home!"  And Vader did.

Once I realized how retarded it was, I left. I went to **"Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" Star Wars Edition**.  Most of the questions were pretty easy.  I got into the "Hot seat" and was drilled with really easy questions.  I got all the way up to $32, 000, without using a Lifeline.

Yeah.  Hot stuff.

So, the $64, 000 question is, "What is Princess Leia's Cell Block number?"  I thought, and couldn't figure out what it was.  I knew it was something like a double-letter and then a number like 23 or 24.

The choices are as follows:

a) AA-23

b) BB-25

c) CC-21

d) DD-24

_Shit_, I thought.  I thought it out, thinking that 24 is the better number.  Also, I thought that they were on "D" deck when they were looking for her.

So I said, confidently, "D."  As I hear the crowd moan, the host guy says, "You were on such a roll…until now.  The answer is 'A.'"  I didn't even use a Lifeline.

So I leave with 10 pins (with every dollar amount I won), an action figure (Mace Windu), and a hat.

I did, though, get back at the host guy.  He mispronounced half the names (Such as Amidala) in the questions, and I corrected him every time. So, ha!

I go to face painting and get my face painted up like Darth Maul.

Very cool.

It was also pretty funny when I went to Epcot and stuff, because the people over there aren't aware of the Star Wars face painting.  Everyone was staring at me…heh, it was so cool.

I went to the "Star Tours" ride, and realized that there are more errors on that ride than ever before. I mean…it had things like, "Go to Hoth and visit the Rebel Base!"  Except for the fact it is destroyed.  On the ride itself, the droid thing took us to the Death Star I, and helped destroy it.  Go figure.

I had lunch at the Commissary and then go to the Talk Show thing with Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, and the chick that plays Aurra what's-her-face.

The chick came out first, and she looked vaguely familiar.  See her here: .  I have never seen her before, so I didn't really care.  I was also sitting in the back corner, so I couldn't tell if she was hot or not.

Billy Dee Williams (Lando) came out next, got a standing applause, but didn't really talk.  For most things, he'd say, "Yes," or "No."  Then with the question, "Do you like it when you see people buying action figures of you?" he replied with a simple thumbs-up.

Hm.

Then C-3PO—Anthony Daniels—came out.  He was very funny, making all sorts of jokes an impressions.  I can't really describe how funny it was…words can't really sum it up.

After all of the interviewing things, I went over to Epcot and hung out there for the rest of the day.  Test Track was pretty fun.

I got back to Tampa at like, midnight.  Overall, it was pretty fun, even past the Star Wars errors.  If you're in Florida any time soon, go check it out.

Peace,

_TRM_


End file.
